This invention relates to overbed tables, and particularly, to overbed tables with telescoping columns and more than one table top.
A number of different types of overbed tables are known. There are, for example, the overbed tables illustrated and described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,473,997, 4,715,295, and 3,854,428, the disclosures of which are hereby incorporated herein by reference. No representation is intended that a complete search has been made of the prior art or that no better art than that listed is available, and no such representation should be inferred. This listing shall not be construed to be an admission that the listed references are, or are considered to be, material to patentability.
According to one aspect of the invention, an overbed table includes a table portion and a telescoping support column. The column includes an outer column portion and an inner column portion. A table portion is coupled to one of the outer and inner column portions. A base is coupled to the other of the outer and inner column portions. The inner and outer column portions have surfaces adjacent each other. A bearing cage is oriented between the adjacent surfaces of the inner and outer column portions. Bearings are captured between the surfaces and the bearing cage. The bearings engage the surfaces to promote projection of the inner column portion from, and retraction of the inner column portion into, the outer column portion.
According to another aspect of the invention, an overbed table includes a frame, a first table section supported by the frame for movement horizontally with respect to the frame, and a second table section coupled to the first table section and the frame such that movement of the second table section results in sliding movement of the first table section.
Illustratively according to the invention, the first table section is further supported by the frame for movement between a generally vertical position and a generally horizontal position.
Further illustratively according to the invention, the second table section is releasably coupled to the first table section and the frame permitting movement of the first table section between a generally vertical position and a generally horizontal position independently of the second table section
Additionally illustratively according to the invention, the first table section is supported by the frame by an inner member provided on one of the frame and first table section and an outer member provided on the other of the frame and first table section. The inner member extends rotatably and slidably through the outer member to permit movement sliding and pivoting movement of the first table section with respect to the frame.
Illustratively according to the invention, the surfaces include bearing races, the bearings captured between the races and within the cage.
Further illustratively according to the invention, the bearings include, roller bearings having axes of rotation. The axes of rotation of some of the bearings making non-zero angles with respect to the axes of rotation of others of the bearings.
Illustratively according to the invention, adjacent roller bearings are oriented with their axes of rotation at substantially 90 degree angles.
Additionally illustratively according to the invention, each of the inner and outer column portions includes two surfaces adjacent two surfaces of the other of the inner and outer column portions, and two bearing cages. One of the bearing cages is oriented between each pair of adjacent surfaces.
Illustratively according to the invention, the apparatus includes a brake for increasing the resistance of the outer and inner column portions to relative motion.
Further illustratively according to the invention, the brake includes a sheet of compressible material positioned between the surface and the column.
Illustratively according to the invention, the apparatus includes a pinion on one of a surface and the cage and a rack on the other of a surface and the cage. The pinion is mounted for rotation. The pinion engages the rack as the outer and inner column portions move relative to each other.
Further illustratively according to the invention, each of the surfaces includes a rack. The pinion engages both racks as the outer and inner column portions move relative to each other.
Illustratively according to the invention, each of the surfaces further includes a bearing race. The bearings are captured between the races and within the cage.
Illustratively according to the invention, each of the surfaces includes two bearing races spaced apart transversely of the directions of relative motion of the inner and outer column portions and a rack oriented between the two spaced apart bearing races.
Illustratively according to the invention, the telescoping column makes an angle between about zero degrees to about ten degrees to a perpendicular to a surface upon which the base rests.